cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Legion
"Legion" ( Region) refers to the state where two units are on the vanguard circle side by side, usually due to the keyword "Seek Mate". It was introduced in the Trial Deck 14: Seeker of Hope and Trial Deck 15: Brawler of Friendship. It appears as an icon of two crossed swords with " "/"Legion" written over them: / . Many pairs of Legion cards appear with a shared artwork side by side, each having the half of the Legion symbol in a corner of the card layout. There are some cards that do not follow this, usually cards released before the era of Legion and later gained their Legion Leader. In the anime, Legion is activated by the fighter declaring "Seek (the/my) Mate!"; a yellow aura glows from the Legion Leader, and rises up in the sky, where it sparks. The scene then cuts to the table, where four cards are moved from the drop zone to the top of the deck. The same sparkles then glow, usually from the top to the bottom of the deck, and the Mate is ejected out and caught by the fighter when it is found by the sparkle. It is then placed on the left of the vanguard circle while the Legion symbol expands and fades. (The deck shuffles in the process.) How it Works Seek Mate "Seek Mate" (シークメイト Shīkumeito) allows you to get the "Legion state". It is indicated on the Legion Leader by the icon "Legion(number)", for example " ", and followed by one or two card names marked in red, indicating the Legion Mate to search for. It is done in the following form: *During your main phase, if your vanguard is not and was never in Legion state, and your opponent has a grade 3 or greater vanguard, you may choose four cards from your drop zone, and return them to your deck in any order. *After paying the cost, search your deck for up to one of the specified cards. Place that card to the left of the Legion Leader on your vanguard circle as playing it, in the same standing or resting state that your legion leader is in, then shuffle your deck. *After the moment referred above, all the "when placed on" and "when Legion" abilities are activated at the same time, and the player chooses which of them will resolve first (by paying any cost required). Both units are now associated with each other in a "Legion state" for the rest of game, and also, while the legion leader is on your vanguard circle, it cannot activate "Seek Mate" for the rest of game (even if you did not actually find any card). How the Legion State Works As long as both units are in Legion state, the unit with the "Seek Mate" icon is known as the "Legion Leader", and the unit that was placed by "Seek Mate" is known as the "Legion Mate". They are considered to be two different cards on the field, and each keep their own characteristics and can be individually chosen/referred to by effects. *Both the leader and mate are considered to be units on the vanguard circle. This means while your vanguard is in Legion, you will have two units on the vanguard circle. *If one of the associated units changes its standing or resting state, the other unit changes to the same state as well. Likewise, if one of the them is made unable to change its state, the other unit also becomes unable. *If one of the associated units leaves the vanguard circle, the other unit remains but is no longer in Legion state. *When you attack with a unit in legion state, you rest both the leader and mate, and they become the attacking unit together. Neither of them can attack alone, nor can they be forced to attack due to any method. The number of drive checks to perform is equal to the drive of your legion leader. *When a rear-guard boosts a vanguard in legion state, you must choose which of the two units will be boosted (for units like Wingal Brave that requires boosting units with specific names). *The power of a unit in legion state while attacking is equal to the sum of the power of the leader and mate (as indicated by the yellow number on the "Legion" icon) and the boosting unit, if any, in addition to other effects that increase its power. The attacking legion unit only hits once, and it deals damage equal to the leader's critical. *In any time other than attacking, the power of the legion mate is not added to the leader's power. *If, for any reason, the leader or mate that is attacking is unable to deal damage, then the other unit will be unable to deal damage as well. *Only the legion leader can be chosen to be attacked, and only its power can be used as reference while it is being attacked. The legion mate cannot be attacked due to any method, even with Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion or similar cards. *The abilities of your legion mate that are activated on (VC) can be used and applied, as it is on the vanguard circle. *While your vanguard is in legion state, you can only normal ride a card with the same grade as or one grade greater than your legion leader's, and you can only normal call cards with grade equal to or less than your leader's. The grade of your legion mate does not apply when normal riding or normal calling units. Effect Use Timing *'"When this unit Legion..."' refers to the moment when that unit changes from not being in Legion state to being in Legion state. *'"If this unit is Legion..."' refers to whether or not the unit is in Legion state at that current moment. *'"During the turn that this unit Legion..."' remains active during the same turn in which the unit changed from not being in Legion state to being in Legion state. List of Cards Angel Feather Aqua Force Bermuda Triangle Dark Irregulars Dimension Police Etranger Gear Chronicle Genesis Gold Paladin Granblue Great Nature Kagero Link Joker Megacolony Murakumo Narukami Neo Nectar Nova Grappler Nubatama Oracle Think Tank Pale Moon Royal Paladin Shadow Paladin Spike Brothers Tachikaze The Mask Collection Touken Ranbu List of Support Cards Aqua Force *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Lynpia *Blue Storm Cadet, Anos *Blue Storm Marine General, Milos *Blue Storm Marine General, Starless *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Boarder *Mola Mola Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet *Penguin Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet Bermuda Triangle *Dream Team, Dios *Duo Lovely Devil, Vepar *Eternal Memory, Lorens *Mirage Sign, Urmia Dark Irregulars *Psychic of Dust, Izaya Dimension Police *Hyper Metalborg, Guilt Digger *Metalborg, Barrengrader *Metalborg, Blacking Barrow *Metalborg, Bulldump *Metalborg, Jet Sider *Metalborg, Mec Rogue *Metalborg, Ur Buster *Metalborg, Yunbot Gear Chronicle *Prompturret Dragon *Steam Fighter, Agar *Steam Knight, Xang *Steam Maiden, Limer *Trumpeting Worker Genesis *Regalia of Well-wishes, Preach Angel *Regalia of Fertility, Freyja *Regalia of Prayers, Pray Angel *Witch Queen of Holy Water, Clove Gold Paladin *Boardgal Liberator *Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido *Hantgal Liberator *Koronagal Liberator *Liberator, Blessing Arrow Angel *Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter *Liberator of Dignity, Elidos *Mertgal Liberator *Nalegal Liberator *Twin Axe Liberator, Bassia *Shower Liberator, Trahern Granblue *Cleaving Shade *Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris *Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc Great Nature *Illusion Scientist, Researcher Fox Kagero *Perdition Dragon, Tinder Spear Dracokid *Perdition Dragon Knight, Ilham *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sahar *Perdition Dragon Knight, Tarayev *Perdition Wyvern, Boom *Perdition Wyvern, Grue Link Joker *Bullet-mark Star-vader, Rhenium *Infinitesimal Star-vader, Mayoron *Star-vader of Silence, Dilaton *Star-vader, Bravefang *Star-vader, Butterfly Effect *Star-vader, Crumble Mare *Star-vader, Robin Knight *Star-vader, Sinister Eagle *Star-vader, Sword Viper Megacolony *Machining Hornet mk II Murakumo *Transformation Stealth Rogue, Kuzunoha Narukami *Brawler, Fighting Dracokid *Brawler, Lightning Rider *Brawler, Starring Dracokid *Brawler, Yojin *Military Brawler, Lisei *Naga Brawler, Kadru *Prodigy Brawler, Kotensho *Tonfa Brawler, Arc *True Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Turbo *Violent Brawler, Shuki Neo Nectar *Hollyhock Knight *Hydrangea Musketeer, Ivar *Gypsophila Musketeer, Raisa *Lycoris Musketeer, Saul *Maiden of Corantos *Narcissus Musketeer, Joachim *Peony Musketeer, Toure Nova Grappler *Energyraizer *Raizer Pilot, Huey *Rapidraizer *Reserveraizer *Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare Nubatama *Shura Stealth Dragon, Daranicongo Pale Moon *Barking Sky Tiger Royal Paladin *Advance Party Seeker, File *Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin *Combined Strength Seeker, Locrinus *Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard *Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas *Provocation Seeker, Blumental *Seeker, Hartmy *Seeker, Rune Eagle *Sibergal Seeker Shadow Paladin *Adroit Revenger, Teyrnon *Fighting Spirit Revenger, Macart *Witch of Banquets, Lir *Witch of Black Doves, Goewin *Witch of Quests, Securna Spike Brothers *Cyclone Johnny *Frozen Ogle *Oasis Boy *Prized, Mirage Panther *Silver Blaze Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus *Ancient Dragon, Crestrunner *Ancient Dragon, Knightarmor *Ancient Dragon Twin Axe Warrior List of Anti-Support Cards Link Joker *Star-vader, Blaster Joker Cray Elemental *Earth Elemental, Dogetts Gallery Aglovale & Percival.png Aglovale & Prominence Core.png Aglovale & Prominence Glare.png Asmodel & Malchedael.png Astro Reaper & Dark Zodiac.png Barking Sky Tiger & Cracking Beast Tamer.png Big Bang Slash & Bing Bang Knuckle Buster.png Big Bang Slash & Big Bang Knuckle.png Blaster Blade & Alfred XIV.png Blaster Blade Seeker & Sacred Wingal.png Blaster Blade Seeker & Sing Saver Dragon.png Blaster Dark Revenger & Phantom Blaster Abyss.png Celyn & Purgation Breath Dragon.png Cerdic & Egbert.png Chicory & Mint.png Cuincy & Victoria.png Cotenka & Lightning Lord Dragon.png Daranicongo & Mantoracongo.png Deirdre & Rias.png Dios & Madre.png Dual Flare & Mega Flare.png Famm & Fiana.png Flame Wing & Drill Wing.png Ghoul Dragon & Negrobolt.png Guru Wolf & Tiger.png Gwill & Zwill.png Hornet Mark II & Tarantula Mark II.png Isaiah & Hadar.png Jasmine & Fennel.png Kuzunoha & Seimei.png Light Blaze & Light Saver Dragon.png Lionetter & Dryon.png Lisei & Shotgun Blow Dragon.png Locrinus & Brutus.png Macart & Cormac.png Menace Laser & Pain Laser Dragon.png Milos & Michael.png Monti & Moses.png Mosquito mk II & Scorpion mk II.png Murasamecongo & Hokagecongo.png Nazel & Claws Vile Dragon.png Nemuel & Vepar.png Neo Flame & Overlord the Great.png Nightarmor & Magmarmor.png Norn & CEO Yggdrasil.png Osmium & Imaginary Plane Dragon.png Phallon & Asclepius.png Photon & Blaster Joker.png Photon & Garnet Star Dragon.png Pinot Blanc & Pinot Noir.png Pudding & Jelly.png Puzur-Ili & Sorrow Divider Dragon.png Radon & Hafnium.png Researcher Fox & Tester Fox.png Saul & Vera.png Server & Manisa.png Silver Blaze & Emerald Blaze.png Skyhowl & Skybeat.png Starrus & Tetra-burst Dragon.png Sword Viper & Venom Dancer.png Swordmy & Ivan.png Taraefu & Breakdown Dragon.png Trahern & Coil.png Toule & Martina.png Tyrannobite & Tyrannoquake.png Uru Buster & Sin Buster.png Vortigern Valrod Legion.png Whirlwind Dragon & Vortex Dragonewt.png Wildfist & Wild Rush.png Star_&_Anis.png|Witch of Aster, Star & Witch of Pure Star, Anis|link=http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Legion|linktext=Legion Trivia *The kanji「双闘」for Legion may be translated as "Dual Battle". *The kanji「盟友」for Mate may be translated as "Ally". Category:Card mechanics Category:Keyword Category:Legion